Especially for a person with a large carry bag, such as a handbag or backpack, it is difficult to find and keep together two or more longitudinally extending articles. For example, one may want to apply lipstick and mascara. One may also desire to use a bobby pin or other accessory while applying makeup. However, there has not been a device to hold multiple items together in proximity so that the user can have easy access to beauty items and accessories simultaneously, without having to search through many items within the carry bag.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.